


Мои призраки схоронены под снегом

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Спустя месяц после вторжения в Нью-Йорк Стив показался на пороге у Бекки, вымахавший до небывалых размеров и пытающийся это скрыть.





	Мои призраки схоронены под снегом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Ghosts are Six Feet Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979820) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Спустя месяц после вторжения в Нью-Йорк Стив показался на пороге у Бекки, вымахавший до небывалых размеров и пытающийся это скрыть. Стоял он сгорбившись, а в глядевших из-под густых ресниц больших оленьих глазах собрался весь трагизм мира, будто сила отрицания действительности была в состоянии сделать его на фут ниже и фунтов так на сто пятьдесят легче. Бекка лишь цокнула языком и шагнула в сторону.

— Долго же ты, болван, добирался, — сказала она. — Прекращай мух запускать, у меня для тебя есть работа.

Стив прошмыгнул внутрь, точно заявившийся после комендантского часа подросток, и Бекка, треща старыми костями, заторопилась на кухню, где принялась вынимать продукты, пергаментную бумагу и миксер. Стив побрёл за ней, и боковым зрением та увидела, как он проявляет напускной интерес к обоям.

— Давно здесь живёшь? — спросил он, задержавшись на фотографии 1977-го года с её первым правнуком.

— А год-то сейчас какой? — ответила Бекка. Встретившее её удивление в распахнутых глазах Стива не увядало до тех пор, пока она, сдавшись, не усмехнулась. Веки Стива опустились, а рот сжался — многострадальное разочарование, фирменное выражение Стива Роджерса. Вот перед ней и он — мальчишка, которого она помнила.

— Полагаешь, что ты забавная, Бек, но знаешь ведь, что издеваться над старшими нехорошо.

Шлёпнув его полотенцем для посуды, она продолжила отмерять ингредиенты и ссыпать их в чашу.

— Сорок восемь лет, — сказала она. — Переехала в шестьдесят четвёртом из-за работы Эллери. Что привело тебя в это захолустье, Стив?

— Не такое уж и захолустье, как по мне, — ответил Стив. Он потянулся рядом с ней и чуть не выбил ей глаз выпяченными мышцами — будь с ней рядом кто-то другой, она бы от такой позы закатила глаза. Но это был Стив, который наверняка понятия не имеет, что делает.

— Для бруклинской девчонки Итака — то ещё захолустье, — сказала Бекка. — Особенно в те времена.

— Не выделывайся, — произнёс Стив. — Набоков написал здесь «Лолиту».

— Потому что здесь больше нечем, чёрт возьми, заниматься, уж поверь.

Бекка втиснулась между Стивом и холодильником, чтобы вытащить яйца с пахтой. И вручила ему мандарин.

— Сними цедру, — велела она, — а потом смешай её с яйцами и пахтой.

— Что мы готовим?

— Так себе из тебя ирландец, раз до сих пор не догадался, Стив.

— Потому и зовут меня Капитаном Америкой.

Бекка, фыркнув, обошла его.

— Тогда нам порой приходилось нужным ингредиентам искать замену, — признаёт она свою неправоту. — Тогда, может, на дороге и не валялись апельсиновая цедра да изюм, но суть ты понял, — Бекка включила на небольшую скорость миксер и начала медленно, по кусочку, добавлять масло. Стив стеснял её, даже стоя в футе от неё. Таков был результат того, что его напичкали загадочным соусом и отослали в армию в качестве пушечного мяса вместе с её глупым братцем, подумалось ей. Она отпрянула от него и опустила подбородок, уткнувшись в грудь.

— Бекка.

— Ты в курсе, что теперь всё время путаешься под ногами? Двигай булками, Франкенштейн.

— Бекка, посмотри на меня.

— Я _занята_ , Стив.

— Бекка.

— Не надо.

Стив стих. Бекка добавила больше масла. Тесто ещё не было тестом, но масло хорошо взбивалось — скоро должна была получиться надлежащая песочная смесь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты отнёс пару вещей на чердак, — сказала она, когда гул миксера стал для слуха чересчур громок. — Затем отодвинешь холодильник и диваны, чтобы я могла за ними помыть, а потом можешь подёргать сорняки. Но ничего из этого мы не сделаем, пока ты не взобьёшь чёртову пахту.

— Есть, мэм, — ответил Стив. — Ты, эм. Тебе никто не помогает? Изо дня в день?

— Манеры, Стив.

— Манеры никогда не были моей сильной стороной.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — ответила Бекка. — Не забывай, что я знала тебя, когда ты был метр с кепкой и с вечно разбитой губой. Тебе меня не обдурить, даже если ты выглядишь как… — она неопределённо помахала меж ними рукой с узловатыми пальцами, — чем бы это ни было.

— Я знаю, — мягко произнёс Стив. Он поставил маленькую миску на тумбу позади неё и робко ткнул вилкой в смесь внутри. Бекка укорила себя за то, что вообразила, будто он улучшил свои навыки в этом за прошедшее время, что вообразила — всего на мгновение, — будто он похож на её внуков, мальчишек двадцать первого века, не считающих зазорным надеть фартук. Вздохнув, она выхватила миску, чтобы хорошенько взбить пахту.

— Эллери умер десять лет назад, — сказала она. — Во сне и всё такое. Дети теперь живут далеко и всё равно звонят каждый день, как проклятые занозы в одном месте, но каждый вечер ко мне приходит соседка попить чаю. Я не беспомощна.

— Ты можешь жить со мной, — выпалил Стив. Бекка почувствовала, что улыбается, ведь — долг, честь и беспричинное чувство вины? В этом вся сущность Стива Роджерса. — Снова в Бруклине. Он бы этого… у меня есть деньги, есть место. Я могу позаботиться о тебе, Бек. Я хочу этого.

— Мне и здесь неплохо, парниша. Пятьдесят чёртовых лет тут прожила уже.

— Но ты только что сказала…

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Стив.

— Должен…

— Нет. Ты вбил себе в голову, что должен что-то Баки, а из меня хочешь сделать его дублёршу, чтобы найти способ прижиться в месте, где нет его. Мне девяносто два, и в эту игру я с тобой играть не стану, Стив. Мои призраки давно схоронены под снегом, где им и место.

Бекка, вылив содержимое маленькой миски в чашу миксера, наблюдала, как мокнет и хлюпает тесто. Стив двигался рядом с ней резко, как тектонические плиты. Она насыпала на тумбу муку и стала обваливать в ней изюм.

— А мои — нет, — прошептал он, и рука Бекки замерла над изюмом. — Я чудом выбрался изо льда. Полгода в дивном новом мире, немного интернета, книг, и — что? Я должен обо всём забыть? Я потерял всех, Бекка. Потерял всё и вся, но я по-прежнему чувствую его на кончиках пальцев, по-прежнему его слышу…

Бекка оттолкнула его локтём и вывалила изюм в чашу. Включила посильнее, и разнёсшийся грохот наложился сверху, скрыл звук её колотящегося сердца.

— А ты на меня даже не смотришь, — сказал Стив, повысив голос. — Мне не стоило приходить. Я выполню твои поручения и больше не стану докучать.

— Тебе стоило прийти ещё полгода назад, — рявкнула Бекка, запустив руку в муку на тумбе. — Тебе стоило прийти домой и быть со своей семьёй, а не… чем бы ты там, чёрт побери, ни занимался. Ты закончил службу, Стив. Ты отдал жизнь за эту страну, и что теперь, им этого мало? Уйди уже на треклятый покой. Ты заслужил.

— Я не мог, — ответил Стив. — Мне пришлось собрать всё мужество, чтобы позвонить сегодня в твою дверь.

Бекка выключила миксер, лопаточкой отодрала тесто от стенок чаши и принялась сминать его в липкий ком.

— Ты чёртов идиот.

— Бек…

— Когда нужно где-то погреться — приходишь к Барнсам. Тебе отлично это известно, Стив Роджерс. А теперь иди сюда, начинай месить содовый хлеб для старой леди и помалкивай.

После этих слов Бекка плюхнула шар теста на усыпанную мукой тумбу, вытерла о тряпку ладони и скрестила на груди руки, уставившись на Стива взглядом, полным готовности к препирательствам внуков.

— Я не помню как, — тихо сказал он.

— Просто надави на него ладонями, — ответила Бекка. — Сложи пополам и повтори. Сложи пополам и повтори.

Тогда-то она и позволила себе на него посмотреть, посмотреть по-настоящему. Одно дело было глядеть на него в фильме, играющего на площадке из пенопласта, но совсем иначе было видеть эффект лабораторного коктейля вблизи и лично. Он был так юн, но даже не подозревал об этом. Он был юн настолько, чтобы верить, будто достичь двадцати пяти означает стать взрослым: юность такая ощущается старостью, пока ты не узнаёшь, как на самом деле ощущается возраст, засевший в костях. Челюсть его была совсем неправильной — крепкой, квадратной, — но россыпь веснушек осталась всё той же, чуб, свисавший на лоб, кривой нос, любезно сломанный Джеком МакМартри в 1933. На сердце у Бекки потяжелело, когда она, протянув руку, убрала у него с глаз волосы. Замерев, тот встретился с ней взглядом. В голубом она обнаружила новую бездонную печаль — знакомую, подвывающую. Когда этого стало чересчур, оба они опустили глаза на месимое им тесто.

— Продолжай в том же духе, — сказала она. — Когда будет готово, ты это поймёшь.

* * *

Ранней осенью, как раз в преддверии девяносто четвёртого дня рождения, Бекка поскользнулась на кубике льда в кухне. От падения у неё выбило из лёгких весь дух, и она явственно чувствовала, как кости её все хором заскрежетали, но не удавалось даже вздохнуть, чтобы застонать. Она попыталась нащупать сотовый, который настоятельно всучила ей дочь Сюзанна, но бог знает, куда запропастилась эта штуковина. Только Бекка смирилась с тем, что лежать на полу придётся до утра, как услышала шум у входной двери, а после — сокрушительной громкости треск эхом прокатился по её телу. Бедное сердце её заколотилось, когда мужчина со взъерошенными волосами и _металлической, чёрт возьми, рукой_ ворвался на кухню и тут же опустился рядом с ней на колени, глазами ввалившимися и бледными оценивая её повреждения. Или деньги — кто знает?

— Что… — смогла выдавить она.

— Не двигайся, — сипло сказал он. — Я позову на помощь.

Бекка лишь моргала и моргала. Она знала этот голос. Знала морщинку меж бровей.

— Cпятила наконец, — выдохнула она. — Боже, помоги мне.

— Чш, — произнёс мужчина. — Побереги дыхание.

Слова, которые он говорил миллион раз при других травмах, в других жизнях.

— Бак…

Он потянулся за чем-то в кармане, и Бекка зажмурилась. Она давным-давно перестала верить в Бога, ангелов и жизнь после смерти, но, если всё же ошибалась, смогла бы это принять. Если быть неправой означает вновь увидеть брата, она с радостью будет хоть каждый день до скончания вечности стыдливо съедать по шляпе.

— Я скучала, — сказала она меж отрывистыми вздохами. — Как же я скучала.

— Тише, Бек.

Он снова заговорил тихим настойчивым голосом с кем-то помимо Бекки.

— У меня всегда было слишком живое воображение, — сказала Бекка. — Металлическая рука. Волосы как у хиппи. Ха.

— Ты всегда всё делала наоборот? — произнёс он. — Я велел тебе беречь дыхание.

— Не можешь ты мне ничего велеть, Баки Барнс.

— Боже, — сказал он. — Боже, — а после склонился над ней, уткнулся носом в то, что осталось от её волос, аккуратно скользя металлической рукой по непокрытому синяками боку. — Я тоже скучал.

— Я рада, что домой меня вернёшь ты.

— Не говори так.

— Не думала, что однажды снова тебя увижу.

— У нас теперь всё время мира, слышишь меня? _Просто. Побереги. Дыхание._

В отдалении Бекка слышала приближающийся вой сирен. Бекка закрыла рот, лишь чтобы угодить любимому призраку.

* * *

Бекке диагностировали сильный ушиб всей левой стороны тела. От боли ей прописали кучку хороших наркотиков. Доктор в больнице поспешно отметил, как ей повезло, что не случилось ничего более серьёзного.

— В моём возрасте что синяк, что перелом, — сказала, хмурясь, Бекка. Она и так едва двигалась. Баки, забившийся в угол её палаты, молчал. Она была не до конца уверена, что это вообще он. Как только лёгкие её снова смогли нормально функционировать, она попыталась стряхнуть наваждение, но видение её брата по-прежнему не покидало периферического зрения.

— Если бы что-то было сломано, пришлось бы нам справляться с совсем другой оперой, мэм, — ответил доктор. Он кивком указал на угол, где в кресле возвышался Баки, немой как могила. — Хороший у вас внук на подхвате.

— Это мой брат, — сказала Бекка, — и он мёртв.

Стоило ей это проговорить, она тут же осознала, что совершила тактическую ошибку: доктор внезапно с интересом поглядел на её зрачки, а Баки внезапно с интересом потёр ладонью лицо. Даже если у неё и заехали шарики за ролики, ни в жизнь она не поедет в дом престарелых, где с ней будут нянчиться и одновременно с этим её игнорировать.

— Шутка, — сказала Бекка. — Ха-ха, мы с внуком так шутим, ну, знаете, как это бывает.

— Я копия её брата, док, — встрял Баки. — Назовём это, эм, повторяющейся остротой.

Доктор, сощурившись, посмотрел на призрака в углу, и Бекка, даже не поворачивая голову в ту сторону, могла представить выражение его лица: вскинутые брови Баки — самое невинное выражение из его арсенала, срабатывавшее на каждой девчонке в Бруклин-Хайтс, кроме их матери. Бекка рассмеялась.

— Поняли? — спросила она. — Это забавно потому, что он мёртв.

— Ну хватит, бабуль, оставь бедного доктора в покое, — сказал Баки, похлопывая её по плечу. А после, уже доктору: — Она чудная, но мы её любим.

— Если вам нужна помощь, чтобы обсудить с ней заботу о пожилых…

— Нет нужды, — вставая, ответил Баки. Доктор сглотнул, стиснув челюсти, и Баки отодвинулся. — Спасибо, — тон его смягчился. — У меня всё под контролем.

— Что ж. Вы можете забрать её домой. И если понадобится какая-либо помощь, пожалуйста, позвоните по этому номеру, — доктор вручил Баки визитку.

— Спасибо, — повторил Баки, и доктор вышел. Баки твёрдо и уверенно встал в зоне видимости Бекки, не разрывая с ней зрительный контакт. Подняв визитку, он у неё на глазах бросил её в корзину для бумаг.

— Я вижу, что ты ровно настолько в здравом уме, насколько была и раньше, — сказал Баки. — Как оголтелый енот.

— Как такое возможно? — спросила Бекка.

Баки пожал плечами, но жест этот не был бесшабашным, не был жестом «да какая, к чёрту, разница», каким мог быть когда-то раньше. Он был зажатым, сдержанным, смущённым — в нём прослеживалась расчётливость. Этот жест ни за что бы не убедил Бекку, что фантом этот — её брат, и всё же он был наилучшим доказательством из до сих пор ею увиденных. Никто, уйдя на войну, не возвращается прежним. И, если у неё пока что все дома, она полагала, что эта версия её брата видела войн куда больше одной.

— Как возможен Стив? — ответил Баки. — В него-то ты, похоже, поверила в два счёта.

— Ты видел Стива?

Баки вздохнул и, плюхнувшись в кресло рядом, упёрся подбородком в руки.

— Да, я видел Стива, — произнёс он. — Дурень несчастный в свой последний визит привёл меня прямо к тебе.

Это было две недели назад. Стив был на взводе, но не рассказал о причине и ушёл всего час спустя.

— Ты прощупывал почву целых две недели?

На лице у Баки расплылась ухмылка. Казалось, что для этого потребовались недюжинные усилия, и Бекка ощутила нечто сродни триумфу, взвившееся сквозь мглу боли, исходящей от потрёпанных костей.

— Не знал, как представиться.

— Что ж, вот так ворвавшись, ты был чертовски близко к тому, чтобы меня прикончить окончательно. У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, ей-Богу.

— Ты слишком упряма, чтобы умереть, Бек, и ты это знаешь.

— Вы, мальчики, — сказала Бекка, — вы оба хандрите и хлопочете над своими миленькими чувствами, будто у всех остальных чувств нет вовсе. Вы друг друга стоите.

Она задумывала сказать это в качестве очередной шутки, но вышло резче, чем она намеревалась. Правдивее. Задержавшаяся на лице Баки улыбка испарилась. Он упёрся ногами в пол и наклонился вперёд, устроив локти на коленях. Он прижался лбом к краю матраса, и она осторожно-осторожно положила руку на сальные спутанные волосы.

— Бак, — позвала она. — Ты только видел Стива, или ты с ним говорил?

— Я не могу, — приглушённо ответил он. — Ты не знаешь, что я натворил, Бек. Понятия не имеешь.

— Да чёрт возьми.

— У меня нет права…

— А теперь послушай-ка меня, Джеймс Барнс, — она вцепилась ему в волосы, заставляя глядеть прямо на неё, но решила, что тот потерпит.

Воспалённые глаза его были широко распахнуты.

— Стив Роджерс не святой, а ты не дурак. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что ничего не помешает этому мальчишке простить тебе все грехи, какие бы ты себе ни напридумывал.

— Я этого не заслуживаю, — прошептал Баки.

Бекка издала горький лающий смешок. Она разжала его волосы и рухнула на подушки.

— Вселенную мало волнует, кто что заслужил, Бак, — сказала она. — А теперь слушай внимательно, потому что я старше тебя и лучше знаю: цепляйся за счастье. Хватай его и беги. Потому что пусть ты и считаешь, что этого не заслуживаешь, но нет ничего, с чем не сможет разобраться большой олух в звёздах и полосках.

Баки выглядел бледным и исхудалым, как, бывало, выглядели контуженные солдаты в те времена, когда утрата Бекки была свежа и она не могла на них взглянуть, хоть ей и приходилось их лечить. Он смотрел на неё, как ребёнок смотрит на мать в те мгновения, когда всё в мире вокруг кажется неправильным. Пригладив неряшливые пряди, она вдруг вспомнила собственных сыновей, которых заставляла стричь волосы сорок или того больше лет назад. Её жизнь была гораздо длиннее жизни Баки. Гораздо богаче.

— Мы со Стивом, — сбивчиво начал Баки, — мы не можем быть теми, кем были друг другу прежде.

Никогда раньше она не слышала ничего более близкого к признанию того, кем они были друг другу, хоть она и так это всегда знала. Она и не думала, что когда-нибудь услышит хоть что-то похожее.

— Мир теперь другой, — спустя мгновение ответила Бекка. — Времена изменились.

— Как и я, — произнёс Баки. — Как и он. Мы друг другу не подходим.

— Ты даже не попробовал.

— Мне и не нужно. Я нехороший человек, Бек.

Бекка, вздохнув, оттолкнула его. Она с трудом свесила ноги с кровати. Он в мгновение ока подскочил, чтобы ей помочь, но она отмахнулась от него и от больничных ходунков, которые он держал в руках.

— У меня нет времени на треклятых идиотов, — сказала она. — Отведи меня домой и убирайся.

— Бек…

— Нет уж!

— Я могу помочь, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Ты про то, что можешь кукситься в каждом углу моего дома? Нет, спасибо, слюнтяй.

— Господи Иисусе.

— Я собираюсь домой смотреть «Колесо Фортуны». А знаешь, что ещё я собираюсь сделать? Позвонить Стиву и сказать, что ты был со мной груб.

— Ты не станешь.

— Ещё как стану.

— Он поймёт, что ты врёшь.

— Нет, не поймёт: ему нравится видеть в людях только хорошее.

— Он знает, что я бы не стал!

Бекка глядела на него, вскинув бровь, а он угрюмо смотрел в ответ, скрестив на груди руки.

— Ума не приложу, как два парня, тупые как пробки, могут шагать в ногу, но вам это как-то удаётся, — сказала она. — Чёртово чудо, что хоть один из вас добрался до жертвенника, не говоря уже о том, что добрались и легли вы на него вместе. Это безнадёжно.

Она оттолкнула Баки в сторону, чтобы своими силами дойти до ходунков, и тогда уже, выпрямившись во весь рост, покинула комнату, игнорируя призрака, следовавшего за ней по пятам.

* * *

Когда они встретились в следующий раз, Бекка уже до конца поправилась. Они стояли вдвоём у её двери. Стив лучился счастьем, точно чья-то мама на концерте своего ребенка, а Баки выглядел почище и куда меньше похожим на воющую бездну.

— Вот ведь остолопы, — впуская их, сказала она. — Долго же вы добирались. У меня для вас работёнка.


End file.
